Horas Extras
by Lauren Li
Summary: Ganador del segundo lugar en el "Mini Reto de Mayo: Sexo en la oficina" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor". - Porque ser la secretaria de Inuyasha Taisho, no es cosa fácil. "Y entonces supo, que el pequeño sacrificio de permanecer horas extras en la oficina había valido la pena".- Lemon. *Reeditado*


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Ganador del segundo lugar en el "Mini Reto de Mayo: Sexo en la oficina" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor"._ _-_ Porque ser la secretaria de Inuyasha Taisho, no es cosa fácil. " _Y entonces supo, que el pequeño sacrificio de permanecer horas extras en la oficina había valido la pena".- Lemon. *Reeditado*_

 ** _Horas Extras._**

* * *

 _¡Vamos Kagome, Vamos!_

Kagome suspiró frustradamente. Después de un agotador día de trabajo en la oficina, lo menos que podía hacer, era darse ánimos mentales. Siguió caminando por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la oficina contable, de donde debía tomar algunos libros y balances de años anteriores. Se puso de puntillas, intentando alcanzar las carpetas, en el penúltimo nivel del estante. Finalmente, logró alcanzarlos y se sentó sobre la solitaria silla que yacía en la habitación. Se tronó el cuello un par de veces, e intentó relajarse algunos escasos minutos. Eran ya las cinco treinta de la tarde, ya faltaba solamente media hora para salir, y eso le resultaba reconfortante. Los pies le dolían terriblemente, los tacones la estaban matando, pero admitía que desde la mañana ella sabía que eso ocurriría.

Ése día, había decidido ponerse un ajustado vestido rojo, que le llegaba a unos tres dedos sobre la rodilla, con un escote discreto, pero que lograba ceñirse perfectamente a su diminuta cintura, sus bien formadas caderas y dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas; No había manera de no voltear a ver a _Kagome Higurashi_ ; El detalle estaba, en que los únicos tacones que combinaban con dicha prenda, eran sumamente incómodos. Sintió una punzada más en los pies, ante el pensamiento de que ya llevaba nueve horas con ellos, andando de arriba abajo, llevando y trayendo documentos, sin contar, además, con los diversos informes y encargos extra que requería su jefe.

 _Su jefe._

Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en los labios color carmín. El susodicho, no solo era el causante de su ajetreada carga de trabajo, sino que él había sido _el_ _motivo de inspiración_ para el conjunto de ropa de ese día.

Soltó un suspiró al recordar a su superior. Un joven alto, de extraños cabellos platinados y una hipnotizante mirada color ámbar. Sumamente terco e impulsivo (podría atreverse a decir que a veces era algo _arrogante_ ); sin embargo, la convivencia diaria con él le ayudó a percatarse del enorme corazón que poseía, y sin darse cuenta, empezó a verlo con _otros ojos_.

La chica supo que algo andaba mal cuando sentía temblar su ser cada vez que rozaba sus manos por accidente con el ambarino, o cuando él le regalaba su típica sonrisa de lado y ella sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

 _Estás jodida, Kagome._

El _complicado joven_ había logrado colarse en su mente y en su corazón.

Aún recordaba cuando hacía un año atrás, el antiguo presidente de la compañía, el señor Inu No Taisho, había anunciado su retiro, debido a que consideraba que ya era tiempo de innovar el ambiente de la empresa, dándole lugar a un presidente más joven, con mayor capacidad creativa para los negocios. Debía admitir que ese día estaba con los nervios al mil por ciento, temiéndose lo peor: trabajar para su hijo mayor, Sesshomaru Taisho.

Sesshomaru era increíblemente inteligente, con gran visión para las inversiones y para la administración de empresas, pero su actitud era sumamente seria y cortante, con un aura que atemorizaba a todo aquel que se le cruzara enfrente. Excepto a alguien: su hermano menor, Inuyasha Taisho.

La piel aún se le erizaba al recordar su primer encuentro con el menor de los Taisho. Desde el primer momento que él había cruzado la puerta de la sobria sala de juntas, sus miradas se encontraron, provocando una ola de nervios para la azabache, y una sonrisa arrogante por parte de él.

 _ **Durante toda la reunión, estuvo suplicando a Kami que Sesshomaru no fuese el nuevo presidente; Si en ocasiones el trabajo era tedioso por la presión, bajo el mando de Sesshomaru, no podía imaginarse un ambiente más "ameno".**_

 _ **Con el afán de relajarse, dio un pequeño sorbo al café, encontrándose de nuevo con ciertos ojos dorados, que la observaban detenidamente. Bajó la cabeza rápidamente, sintiendo el calor acumulándose en sus pálidas mejillas, Hasta que la voz del aún presidente, interrumpió sus pensamientos.**_

– _ **Debo agradecer a todos, y cada uno de ustedes por el apoyo incondicional que he recibido para el crecimiento de ésta empresa; no sólo nos hemos posicionado como líderes en producción de alimentos orgánicos en Tokio, sino que, además, hemos expandido nuestra franquicia en el extranjero. Precisamente, debido a tantos avances en la compañía, me es grato anunciarles que habrán ciertos cambios con respecto a la estructura administrativa de ésta empresa.**_ _ **–**_ _ **Hizo una pausa y sonrió cálidamente.**_ _ **–**_ _ **Han sido más de 20 años de estar a cargo de todo, y considero prudente, que ya es hora de dejarle el sitio de la presidencia, a alguien que brinde una imagen más fresca y creativa a éste negocio. Por lo tanto, le cedo la presidencia a mi hijo menor, Inuyasha Taisho, quien será el encargado de la sede aquí, en Tokio, mientras que mi primogénito, Sesshomaru Taisho, será quien administre la sede en Estados Unidos.**_

 _ **Una extraña felicidad inundó a Kagome, al saber finalmente, quién sería el nuevo presidente. La imagen de sí misma saltando de alegría se hizo presente en su cabeza y sonrió; suspiró aliviada, mientras que el señor Taisho mencionaba su nombre, haciéndola salir de su burbuja.**_

– _ **Señorita Higurashi.**_ _ **–**_ _ **volteó a verla el hombre.**_ _ **–**_ _ **debido a su magnífico desempeño, y dado que ya ha concluido sus estudios universitarios, la mesa directiva y yo, ante estas modificaciones del personal, hemos decidido ascenderla como secretaria de presidencia.**_

 _¿Qué?_

 _ **Se puso de pie con las piernas ligeramente temblorosas, aún sorprendida por dicho anuncio.**_

– _ **Yy-yo…**_ _ **–**_ _ **tartamudeó un poco, sintiéndose presa de de las miradas expectantes de su respuesta.**_ _ **–**_ _ **M-me comprometo solemnemente a no defraudarlo señor Taisho.**_

 _ **Se inclinó levemente, en señal de respeto.**_ _ **–**_ _ **Gracias por brindarme esta oportunidad.**_ – _**El hombre sólo le sonrió.**_

– _**Es una joven muy capaz, señorita Higurashi, no dudo en lo más mínimo que su desempeño será excelente.**_ _ **–**_ _ **le respondió, intentando tranquilizarla al ver su notable sorpresa.**_

–Kagome san, el joven Taisho necesita hablar contigo de inmediato. _ **–**_ La azabache se exaltó levemente al escuchar la voz de Sango, la recepcionista.

–Gracias Sango, en un momento me presentaré en la oficina. _ **–**_ dicho esto se levantó, tomó con delicadeza los papeles requeridos y salió del cuarto, encaminándose hacia el área de presidencia.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta color marrón, y la tocó un par de veces.

– Pase. _ **–**_ sonó una voz masculina desde el interior, mientras Kagome sostenía la perilla con la mano derecha y las carpetas con la mano izquierda.

–¿Me necesitaba, señor Taisho? – Preguntó haciendo una reverencia.

–Señorita Higurashi, necesito pedirle un favor. _ **–**_ levantó la mirada del computador y la miró fijamente. _ **–**_ necesito algo de ayuda para terminar el balance general que corresponde y, me preguntaba si podía quedarse unas horas más para ayudarme a terminarlo.

 _Oh._

 _Mierda._

A las seis de la tarde, la oficina se quedaba completamente vacía. Todos los empleados se retiraban a esa hora, y el simple hecho de pensar en la posibilidad de estar a solas con el _joven Taisho_ la hacía temblar.

¡Al carajo los tacones! Podía aguantar más tiempo de pie, sólo por estar con él. Porque Inuyasha representaba sus más íntimas fantasías, su sonrisa de niña tonta e incontrolables mariposas en el estómago; Sensaciones que la hacían sentirse más ilusionada, y que hacían su trabajo más llevadero.

Podía sonar estúpido porque ellos no _eran nada_ , pero él la hacía sentirse _viva_.

Sus pequeñas charlas en sus escasos momentos a solas, los gestos del peliplateado, sus absurdas bromas y su amabilidad, habían cautivado su corazón.

Ella asintió. _ **–**_ No hay ningún problema señor. _ **–**_ dijo la azabache, regalándole una alegre sonrisa al joven que, intentando disimular, la miraba embelesado.

Inuyasha le pidió otros informes del departamento de producción, por lo que la joven caminó hacia la salida de la amplia oficina de presidencia.

 _Joder._

El peliplateado no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, al ver como su secretaria caminaba a la puerta, meneando con sensualidad sus caderas, y cómo su larga melena negra, se movía al compás de sus pasos.

Recargó su brazo derecho sobre el escritorio y miró fijamente la fotografía familiar colgada en la pared de la habitación. Tenía 26 años y su madre empezaba a darle presión con cierta _incómoda_ pregunta.

 **-…** _ **Ne, Inuyasha…¿Cuándo piensas casarte? ¡Muero de ganas de ser abuela!**_

Antes solía responderle con un " _no molestes con eso mamá, aún no estoy listo"_ pero desde hacía un año su perspectiva había cambiado. ¿Cuál era el motivo? Era ni más ni menos que _Kagome Higurashi_. Apenas la vió cruzar el umbral de la sala de juntas, sintió el mundo detenerse. Una joven simplemente hermosa, de piel blanca cual porcelana, ojos grandes color chocolate, cubiertos por una fina capa de pestañas largas y oscuras, con una nariz respingada, y labios gruesos rosados, que la hacían lucir adorable. Y justo al darse cuenta de que no le era completamente indiferente, algo en él se removió. Después de conocerla, cada vez que su madre hacía _esa pregunta,_ él sólo se sonrojaba hasta la médula, logrando sacarle una alegre sonrisa a la anhelante mujer.

Todos los días, le parecían una tortura. Odiaba tener tanto trabajo al grado de no poder convivir de una manera más amigable con Kagome. Y lo peor, es que ella parecía querer tentarlo. Si bien, ella lucía jodidamente adorable con sus labios color rosa, últimamente había optado por pintarse la boca con un labial color carmín, el cual la hacía ver más sensual. Y ese día, no había sido la excepción. Para su suerte, justo el día más ajetreado de la semana, y cuando más requería de su ayuda, ella había decidido ponerse más hermosa que de costumbre, con ese vestido que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura.

Pese a que su mente intentaba convencerlo de que _ella quería seducirlo_ , la actitud despreocupada e inocente de la muchacha lo hacían sentirse culpable por tener tales pensamientos. Pese a que la joven tenía unos veintitrés años, conservaba cierto aire _aniñado_ que al joven Taisho le encantaba. Kagome era sumamente inteligente, pero demasiado distraída. Esa mezcla de perspicacia e ingenuidad lo enloquecían.

 _Y sus curvas…_

Se masajeó las sienes con lentitud, mientras intentaba despejarse. Estar solo con ella y tener esa clase de pensamientos, no le ayudaban mucho. Decidió ponerse de pie, y caminó hacia el pequeño refrigerador; Quizás una _Coca-Cola_ helada lo haría despejarse. Maldijo al ver que no había tal bebida en el frigorífico. Suspiró resignado y caminó hacia la puerta; Quizás en la máquina del comedor encontraría la anhelada bebida. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa, al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la pequeña figura de su secretaria, quien se encontraba completamente roja ante su presencia.

–Se-señor Taisho. _ **–**_ Lo nombró Kagome en un susurro, casi inaudible.

El ambarino fijó su mirada en el reloj del pasillo; El tiempo había pasado increíblemente rápido; Ya eran las seis veinte, y el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Sonrió, y entonces se decidió.

 _Al carajo._

La tomó por la cintura, y la empujó al interior de su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y poniéndole seguro.

–Ya no puedo más, Kagome.- le susurró al oído, mientras la susodicha sentía que las piernas se le doblaban de la impresión. _ **–**_ Me gustas…demasiado. _ **–**_ Dijo él, juntando su frente con la de ella, mientras la muchacha sólo cerraba los ojos y soltaba un largo suspiro. _ **–**_ I-Inuyasha yo… _ **–**_ un casto beso en la frente la interrumpió. El peliplateado pasó a besar sus mejillas con delicadeza, deteniéndose para verla a los ojos. _**–**_ ¿Si? _ **–**_ le respondió él con su sonrisa traviesa y la mirada brillante; Mientras ella, reuniendo todo el valor que tenía, le besó los labios, pasando sus manos por el cuello masculino, sintiendo como el beso era correspondido con lentitud.

Se detuvieron al sentirse sin respiración. _ **–**_ Yo…necesito hacer algo. _ **–**_ exclamó ella en tono de súplica; el fugaz pensamiento de que quizás ella se había arrepentido lo hizo sentirse estúpido, tal vez había sido muy atrevido. Con pesar se alejó un poco de ella, sólo para ver como ella lanzaba los tacones al otro lado de la habitación, dejando ver sus pies, casi tan rojos como su vestido.

Sonrió aliviada y lo miró a los ojos de nuevo, y él lo entendió todo. Ella se acercó tímidamente y lo abrazó, aspirando el aroma de su elegante traje. Inuyasha tomó a la pequeña mujer frente a él por la cintura y la levantó con facilidad, mientras ella se echaba a reír. La sentó cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio, para posteriormente acercarse al enorme ventanal, con el cual, tenía una envidiable vista panorámica de la ciudad. Sin darse cuenta, la lluvia había empezado a caer sobre Tokio, mirando como grandes gotas de agua escurrían por el cristal. Cerró la cortina, dejando sólo las luces encendidas y se acercó nuevamente a Kagome.

–No se miran nada bien… ¿No te duelen? _ **–**_ Preguntó el joven con preocupación, mientras se sentaba frente a ella y tomó con delicadeza sus pies enrojecidos.

 _ **–**_ Me arden un poco, no es nada grave _ **. –**_ Respondió Kagome, brindándole una de sus reconfortantes sonrisas.

–Si no te sientes cómoda…sólo ven y dímelo, puedes quedarte aquí conmigo y bueno… le podemos pedir a Sango que nos ayude a traer los documentos que necesite...no debes martirizarte así, tonta- Estuvo a punto de protestar, pero decidió mantenerse callada al ver como Inuyasha iba repartiendo besos tiernamente desde sus tobillos, hasta ir subiendo por sus pantorrillas. _Nunca se había sentido así de consentida_. No le importaba ya el dolor de pies. No importaba siquiera, si después en vez de ser rojizos, sus dedos fuesen de color  morado.

 _Solo le importaba disfrutar ese momento._

Se detuvo al llegar a las rodillas y ella se inclinó levemente, para besar sus labios; Poco a poco, sus respiraciones se aceleraban y el beso se hacía cada vez más intenso. Las manos traviesas del peliplata fueron subiendo el vestido hasta llegar a sus muslos. Kagome se encontraba abrazada a su cuello, mientras enredaba sus delgados dedos entre las hebras de cabello platinadas. Inuyasha dejó de acariciar las piernas, para pasar al cierre del vestido, que se encontraba en su espalda. Finalmente lo abrió y levantó el vestido, lanzándolo a una de las sillas. Ella, por su parte, al verse casi desnuda, desabrochó con lentitud el saco y la camisa de él, deseando igualar sus condiciones. Soltó un leve gemido al sentir como el besaba y lamia su cuello, para después darle pequeños mordiscos en el hombro derecho. Poco a poco, ella fue acomodándose mejor sobre el enorme escritorio, mientras Inuyasha se deleitaba besando sus clavículas, tomándola por la cintura.

Sintió su vientre bajo arder, cuando el joven se deshizo de su sostén y empezó a besar sus senos, mientras él sólo pensaba en lo hermosa que era. El lamía sus pezones con vehemencia, como si se tratase del más dulce manjar, y ella gemía su nombre una, y otra vez.

 _Música para los oídos._

Poco a poco, ambos se deshicieron de las pocas prendas que cubrían sus semi-desnudos cuerpos, dando paso a que acariciaran, y besaran cada rincón de su anatomía.

Movido por la curiosidad, Inuyasha introdujo cuidadosamente un par de dedos en la feminidad de su compañera, sintiéndose maravillado al ver a Kagome sonrojada, llena de sudor y su alborotado flequillo húmedo. Una sonrisa se le escapó, mientras pasaba a besar el abdomen de la pelinegra. Descubrir más y más gestos de ella sólo lo hacían enloquecer aún más.

–I-Inuyasha…y-ya…no puedo…más… _ **–**_ Exclamó la azabache con la voz entrecortada; Le regaló un beso lleno de sublimes sensaciones, y con cuidado, acercó su miembro a su entrada, buscando no lastimarla.

 _Y de pronto recordó un pequeñísimo detalle._

–I-Inuyasha… nunca…nunca lo he hecho. _ **–**_ Le susurró ella, con notable temor en la mirada. El besó su frente con ternura, para pasar a su nariz y después a sus labios. _ **–**_ Prometo hacerlo con cuidado, Kagome. _ **–**_ Ella se sintió protegida y asintió.

–Confía en mí. – Abrazó a la chica con cariño. –No te haré daño.

Poco a poco fue introduciéndose en ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba, y como sus uñas eran encajadas en su espalda. Se detuvo un momento para ver su rostro, y se sintió destrozado al ver como las lágrimas brotaban de esos ojos chocolate que tanto le gustaban. Besó el camino de sus lágrimas, mientras Kagome sentía como el dolor empezaba a disminuir.

– Y-ya puedes moverte…– el chico asintió, moviéndose despacio para no lastimar a la muchacha _ **.**_ _**–**_ Mmm…más…más, Inuyasha…más. _ **–**_ El muchacho sonrió arrogante y aumentó el ritmo, embistiéndola con mayor fuerza contra el firme escritorio de caoba.

Ambos gemían al unísono, mientras Kagome se aferraba cada vez más al cuerpo de Inuyasha, enredando sus blancas piernas en su cintura, sintiendo que así, el llegaba a ella de manera más profunda.

Al sentir un nudo en su abdomen, supo que algo se avecinaba. _ **–**_ Kagome yo… te quiero. _ **–**_ exclamó el ambarino, soltando un gemido más al final, al sentir como depositaba su semilla en el interior de su ahora _mujer_. Kagome al sentir el fluido caliente en su interior, besó a Inuyasha una vez más, quien silenció su último gemido con un intenso beso en los labios, llegando al orgasmo.

Agotada, la chica recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del peliplateado, sintiendo su suave piel bajo de sí. Con sumo cuidado, Inuyasha tomó algunas hebras azabaches entre sus dedos, acariciando a su vez la blanca espalda de Kagome.

–¿Inuyasha?

–¿Si?

Con decisión, Kagome levantó su sonrojado rostro para verlo fijamente a los ojos.

–¿Puedo permanecer a tu lado?

Inuyasha la miró con calidez, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. – Claro que sí, tonta. – respondió con ternura; sintió a Kagome temblar ligeramente y recargó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de su compañera. Estrechó a la pequeña joven entre sus fuertes brazos, y besó su cabello, aspirando su delicioso aroma. Kagome sonrió al verse reflejada en sus orbes doradas, sintiéndose feliz.

 _Extremadamente feliz._

Y entonces supo, que el pequeño sacrificio de permanecer _horas extras_ en la oficina había valido la pena.

Y admitía, que no le molestaría quedarse unas horas más otro día.

O quizás cada tarde.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _… ¡DIOS! He batallado muchísimo para escribir este lemmon (si es que se le puede llamar así). Es el primer one shot "largo" que escribo, y de igual manera es la primera vez que participo en un reto, así que espero sus comentarios._

 _ **Nota actualizada:**_ _Revisando mi perfil y mis fanfics publicados, leí los reviews, leí nuevamente la historia y me di cuenta que sí, a este one shot le faltaba_ _algo._ _Procuré editar las faltas ortográficas y el asunto de los guiones largos, puntuación, etcétera. Gracias por haber comentado y por haber votado por esta historia; ganó el segundo lugar en el reto, y la verdad me sentí muy emocionada porque era la primera vez que participaba en un reto._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y por su apoyo!_

 _Abrazos,_

 _ **-Lauren Li**_


End file.
